


Clutching at Rainbows

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Percy makes amends





	Clutching at Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She sat in front of Percy, his bare knees to either side of her jeans. Percy stroked her dark curls back, thick and lush under his hands, and nuzzled her ear. He smiled at her little sigh as she leaned back onto his shoulder. 

"I shouldn't be here," she whispered, glancing back at him worriedly. 

"It's all right," he assured her, and kissed her neck again, "Lucius will never know. I have some influence in the Ministry after all." 

"But I'm a --" 

He stopped her. "No, don't say that word. I don't think any less of you because of your parentage. Here," he gestured at his rooms in the Death Eater Ministry, "it doesn't matter." He tipped her chin towards him, admiring the fine lines of her face, the dark sweep of her lashes. She trembled. "What good is my position and all my work among the Death Eaters, if not for this?" 

He waited patiently until her eyes warmed with confidence again. He was rewarded with a wan smile. "There now," he guided her back to his pillow. Her blouse was open and his heart caught seeing the cleft of her… she was plump but oh. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

She smiled up at him. "Shouldn't you take those off?"

"What? Oh. No, I want to see you," he said with more earnestness than he intended. "I'm completely blind without them." 

He propped up on his elbow over her, stroked her face, her arm, then, greatly daring, allowed one finger to trace down the open path of her blouse. His hand trembled embarrassingly, but after all, it had been a long time. Ten months in this prison, and admittedly some time before that. 

"Lucius has agreed to expand the quarters in yellow section," Percy added casually, knowing how much it would please her. He'd been saving this information.

Her lips parted in surprise just as he expected. "Oh, Percy! You didn't - How -?" 

He grinned and chided her. "Mabel… leave your man some secrets!" She tumbled over him gleefully, and he laughed, pinned to the bed by the shoulders, glasses slightly askew but he didn't care. He should have done this in the first place. 

Why had he been so afraid of Lucius?

"Did I do good?" he whimpered, blinking up at her hopefully. She pulled off his glasses with a dainty gesture.

"I'll say," she giggled, her blouse tented over him and her breasts swayed as she gently bent down to kiss him. Oh, so warm….

~*~*~

Percy moaned and his head shifted on the pillow he clutched tightly. He was face down on the bed, one knee bent and moving slightly as his hips ground into the mattress. His eyelashes fluttered open, and he woke.

His head lifted off the pillow and his face suddenly crumpled as he took in the empty bed. He sank his chin into the pillow. Heaved a sigh. 

Percy rubbed one eye with the back of his hand and finally sat up, plucking his glasses off the side-table. The hourglass read 4:30 a.m., but he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep now.

The dreams just refused to listen to reason and stop. But she was gone, and that was all there was to it. He wondered how annoyed Draco would be if he slept on Ron's couch again, and decided against it. 


End file.
